


I Care About You, Idiot!

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: But it's not written yet, Fluff, M/M, angst in chapter 2, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Red Wine and Steak like each other and Gingerbread just wants them to kiss and be happy. But they're literal children when it comes to feelings. She just wants to slam her head into her shield over and over again.





	I Care About You, Idiot!

StWine + Gingerbread

Gingerbread was exhausted.

Not from the training she did daily with her companions, Steak and Red Wine, but from the absolute stupidity of her friends.

She was, more often times than not, the middle man of their group. She was the one who Red Wine came to when no one else seemed to care about the state of his clothes or hair, or what Steak did wrong this time. She was the one who Steak went to to complain about Red Wine's antics and how he messed up their formation of attack again.

She sighed and she slammed her head against the table at their Master Attendant’s restaurant.

They had all been summoned under their current Master Attendant, to their surprise. Their Master Attendant was very kind and gave them rooms in their ever expanding house and restaurant. The Food Soul that worked there were often manned by Coffee, who gave the Food Souls Delivery orders or orders to pick up food items.

It was all mundane and very boring, but their Master Attendant gave them the freedom to explore their other talents. Gingerbread enjoyed baking her namesake, Red Wine liked to talk with the other alcohol based food souls and Steak liked to hang out with Cola, Hamburger, the rest of the “American” Food Souls, and Eclair for some reason.

All in all, they were mostly happy.

Except Gingerbread. She was very tired.

A few minutes before Sake had come up to them, Red Wine was sitting with her, complaining on how Steak's clothing were “too revealing”. Sake had taken Red Wine to go talk to him privately.

They were both such idiots.

She groaned audibly enough to catch the attention of her Master Attendant, a boy by the name of Denki. He was young, but he had exceptional skills in rallying Food Souls to his side and summoning them to help him. He had inherited his restaurant from his deceased uncle, his only living relative. Well. His last living relative. He reminded her of her Master.

Denki tilted his head at her. “What's the matter, Gingerbread?” He asked, taking his apron off and sitting where Red Wine was just sitting.

“Red Wine and Steak.” She grumbled.

“Ah. Them again? Did they destroy something again?” He asked, looking around for the damage.

“No, no… It's just… They care for each other so much, and it's super frustrating when they obviously like each other as well!” She ranted. She had kept it in for so long and so when she finally had the chance to rant, it just all came out.

“Steak gives Red this tender look whenever he's not looking and Red asks me if I think that Steak would appreciate a trinket or new clothes or something, and I'm just… They obviously like each other, I don't understand why they won't just admit it!” She pulled on her bangs painfully.

Denki chuckled and he took her hands gently away from her hair and he brushed her bangs back into their regular state.

“Well, it's scary admitting your feelings to someone, especially if they've known each other for as long as Red Wine and Steak have known each other.” He said.

“Is that why you won't admit your feelings to Katsuki?” Gingerbread asked, faux innocently.

Katsuki was their sous chef in the kitchen. The Food Souls that worked under him were mostly Management Food Souls. They were often in the Ice Arena because Katsuki did not like slackers. He had a particular like to Jello and Denki's Jiuniang.

Denki flushed red, “Shush, you can help me after you help Steak and Red Wine, alright?”

“Hm. Alright.” Gingerbread said.

Denki shook his head to dispel the redness on his face. “Anyways, it's terrifying to admit your feelings to someone, especially with a relationship like Steak and Red Wine's. They are always fighting and bickering, so they possibly feel like the other genuinely, actively hates them. And change can be scary. Steak probably thinks stuff like, ‘The thing that Red and I have is fine.’” He explained.

Gingerbread sighed. “But it’s so obvious that they like each other!!” She whined petulantly.

Denki laughed. “Yeah, it is pretty frustrating when you're a bystander, huh?”

Gingerbread sighed. “It's just… We've known each other for a long time, but Red Wine and Steak have known each other for longer… I just want them to be happy…” She said, laying her head on her folded arms.

Denki chuckled, “I get it. You're a good friend, Gingerbread.” He said, petting her hair.

Gingerbread sighed. Denki left to go work in the front of the restaurant while Katsuki worked in the back. She had no idea what to do. She saw Jello and Jiuniang walking out of the kitchen looking weary but not exhausted. She went up to the two girls and they decided to go out shopping. Oh well. Gingerbread could deal with the pining idiots later.

***

Meanwhile…

Red Wine was stunned. Why was Sake of all Food Souls asking him about confessing to somebody?

“I'm asking because you and Steak already look so close…” The normally stoic Food Soul admitted. “I would like to be close to Yellow Wine like you are to Steak.”

What.

“Wait, hold on… What?” Red Wine asked.”First of all, you like Yellow Wine?” He asked.”And second of all, Steak and I are not close,” he said, laughing.

Sake obviously did not believe that. “Really? You two flirt all of the time.” Sake said.

“They're insults!” Red Wine insisted.

Sake rose an eyebrow elegantly. He did not realize that when he went to ask for help that he would be the one to help the other.

“Really? In any case, you two are close, closer than most.” Sake said, talking as if he were speaking to a clueless child.

“Well, yes, we do have history together, but we are not like… Like that together…” Red Wine said.

“Ah~. Was that hesitation I heard from you?” Sake teased. Red Wine flushed red.

“N-No! Why would I like that stupid buffoon! He's too… Too idiotic!” He said, sticking his nose up at the mere notion of liking the red clad Food Soul.

Sake chuckled. “Face it, you two bicker and fight like an old married couple.” Sake said, toning down the teasing tone he had adopted for a more serious one.

Red Wine got a thoughtful look on his face. He was thinking back on when he had first met Steak in his Master Attendant’s flower garden… He hated that face. It was just… So punchable

And kissable.

Where had that thought come from?? Red Wine looked very confused. Hmm… But the thought was right. Steak, in all of his infuriating glory, was also unfairly attractive.

Now that Red Wine was thinking about it, he kept getting flashes of thoughts of when Steak took care of him. Whether it was from a Fallen Angel in his blind spot, or it was when he bit off more than he could chew by carrying too many boxes for delivery… Steak was always there for him and vice versa.

They really did care for each other, didn't they?

His face softened at the memories of Steak caring for him, even as he spat insults at him. He realized that Sake was watching him with a smug expression.

“Sh-Shut up!” Red Wine said petulantly. “Do you want my advice or not?” He asked.

Sake sighed, of course he did. He did not even know if Yellow Wine even liked men. He nodded resignedly.

“... My advice is to get close to his little sister first. He is sure to warm up to you that way.” Red Wine said.

“That… Is actually pretty smart, thank you, Red Wine.” Sake said, bowing to Red Wine.

Red Wine scoffed, “What are you talking about ‘actually’” He humphed.”I should be thanking you… Now I can start avoiding Steak with all my might.” He said,

“Red Wine, no.”

“Red Wine, yes.”

***

Simultaneously…

Steak was chasing Hamburger for some reason.

This was normal for Cola so he just sat back and watched with a hint of a smile on his face. Hotdog had sketchbook balanced on her thighs as she drew the scene before her. Eclair was watching on in slight concern. Ketchup, Mustard and Onion Ring were bickering in the background, creating a loud sort of ambiance that was found primarily within the “American” food souls.

“Is this… Normal, for you guys?” Cola’s brother asked.

“Yep.” Cola said with a sigh.

“Hamburger teased Steak about his obvious crush on Red Wine and Steak started chasing him around.” Hotdog explained.”It's happened so much recently, I'm surprised that Steak is surprised.” She said,

Cola shook his head in exasperation. “Only Hamburger is stupid and brave enough to tease a Food Soul who carries around two freaking swords.” He said with an almost love struck sigh.

“And yet you're still tapping that,” Hotdog said in a teasing tone. “... Do you think Steak's compensating for something? Like, what sort of man carries around two swords? At least Red Wine only carries around one sabre.” She said, tapping her pencil against her sketchbook in thought.

Eclair looked a little scared. “Um… I think Hamburger is actually dead and now he's coming over, guys.” He said.

Hotdog put her sketchbook in her messenger bag and she stood up. “Gotta go! I'll talk to you later, Cola! Bye, Eclair! I hope we didn't scare you too much~!” She started booking it.

Steak ran after her. “I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S COMPENSATING!!” He roared.

Eclair shook his head, “I don't understand your friends, Cola.” He said to his brother.

Cola sighed. “Honestly? Me either. But they're still my friends.” He said. He skated over to his boyfriend. “You done enough damage, ‘Burg?” He asked him, poking him in the side with a shoe,

Hamburger groaned. “I'll get him to stop running from his gay thoughts someday…” He said.

“THEY CAN'T CATCH ME IF THEY'RE DEAD!!” Steak hollered from across the field.

“Steak, no.”

“Steak, yes.”

***

And so…

This was what Gingerbread came back to. She was gone for maybe around… Two hours? Red Wine was avidly and clearly avoiding Steak and Steak was avidly looking for the beverage based Food Soul with a murderous aura.

God, she was tired of their shit.

“... What happened while I was gone.” She demanded after she had gathered their respective friends group.

“I went to go ask Red Wine for advice for something and I made him realize his feelings for Steak. But his solution was to avoid him completely.” Sake explained.

“Hamburger and Hotdog teased Steak about his crush on Red and now they're with Milk and Miso Soup getting healed.” Cola said.

Gingerbread pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, “Idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots.” She said with a groaned.

Sake shrugged in acceptance. He knew Tempura and Bamboo Rice and were good friends with both of them. Cola was friends with the “American” food souls, so that was pretty self-explanatory.

“Okay. I'll talk to Red Wine. You two to restrain Steak before he does something stupid.”

“Like he hasn't done anything stupid already.” Cola quipped.

Gingerbread rolled her eyes and she left to go find her purple haired friend.

***

“No.”

“But you didn't even hear what I had to say!”

Gingerbread was standing outside of Red Wine's elaborately decorated door to his room. He had carved out his name and some wooden wine glasses into the door frame apparently. When he had the time to do that, Gingerbread didn't know, but it was a nice touch of character for her ornate friend.

“You just want me to get killed by that blithering buffoon!” Red Wine said snappishly.

Gingerbread rolled her eyes and she was very tempted to just bust his door down, but she knew that their Master Attendant would be mad if she did that.

So she just pounded on it harshly with her shield.

“Hey!! Don’t bust my door down, idiot!” Red Wine protested.

“And who are you calling idiot, idiot?!” The petit Food Soul asked.

“You, if you keep doing that to my door! I haven’t put my clothes on yet! I’m still in my pajamas!” He objected.

“Fine! You have five minutes!”

“Hey!! That’s hardly enough time!”

“Clock is ticking! Hurry up!”

There was noise of a door opening and closing and a shuffle of clothes being put on. Five minutes had passed and Gingerbread slammed the door open.

Red Wine let out a girly shriek, his clothes were, thankfully, all on, but his coat was still on the bed.

“Gingerbread!!! I’m not done yet!” Red Wine said with a huff, clearing his throat and blushing at the yell he had just produced.

Gingerbread was a little impressed at the fact that he had put on his fancy ensemble in five minutes. She shook her head. “Great, you’re all dressed, lets go!” She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his room.

Red Wine let out an undignified yelp that he will then deny that he had made. He managed to nab his coat at the very least. “Where are we going?! If its to see that buffoon, then I’m not going!!” He said, sounding a little panicked.

“Master Attendant wants both of you to go on a delivery!” SHe said in explanation.

“Wait, just the two of us?!” Red Wine asked as they passed into the restaurant where Steak was being held back by Cola with an unconscious Hamburger laying on the ground.

[b] Earlier…

Steak was merely looking for Red Wine when their Master Attendant pulled him aside with Gingerbread, Cola, and that damn Hamburger.

“What is the matter, Master Attendant?” Steak asked the blonde haired boy. He looked worried.

Denki looked at Steak and he immediately latched onto his arm. “Steak! I need you do to this delivery for me!”He said with puppy eyes.

“Alright. Ill be out in a few minutes.” Steak said.

“No, no! The delivery carts are all out right now.” Denki said. “You’ll have to go on foot, but thankfully its just through the forest.” He explained. “I'll set you up with someone to go with you. It should be fairly quick and easy so I’ll just send two of you… oh dear.” Denki said after looking at his roster.

“What?” Steak asked.

“The only available Food Soul is Red Wine…”

“Oh hell no.” Steak said after Denki said that.

“Ill go get him.” Gingerbread said, already walking off.

“Pleeeease, Steak?? It’s a really important delivery!” Denki looked like he was about to cry.

Steak thought about it. “... Fine. But only because you asked me, Master Attendant.” He said.

“Yaaaaay!” Denki said with a happy look.

Steak sighed. He can never say no to his Master Attendants…

“Hope you two get to kiss~” Hamburger teased, putting an arm over Steak’s shoulder in a friendly gesture.

BAM!!!!!!

Hamburger toppled over and Steak went on to step on him, only for Cola to hold him back.

This was the scene that Red Wine and Gingerbread came back to.

“... do i want to know what happened?” Gingerbread asked as Denki fussed over Hamburger and chastised him for teasing Steak.

“Nah.” Cola replied.

Gingerbread sighed. “Master Attendant, can you give Red Wine the delivery package so that these two idiots can leave already?” She asked.

Denki nodded. Cola put Steak down when he knew that Steak was calm.

“... do i not get a say in whether or not I want to go?” Red Wine asked.

“Nope.” Gingerbread said.

“I wasn’t asking you. I have stuff i have to do.” He said haughtily.

“Like what? Moping over your—“ Red Wine stepped on Hamburger’s head and drew his sword and pointing his sword at his neck. Giving the offending Food Soul a borderline murderous glare.

“Say another word and I’ll shove my Sabre through your thick skull.” He harrumphed.

Hamburger sweatdropped and gulped nervously, “G-Got it.” He said, looking terrified.

Red Wine huffed and he got up, swishing his coat behind him dramatically. “Let’s go, Steak.” He ordered, picking up the small box from Denki and retrieving the map from Coffee.

“It should be relatively easy, just in and out! No Fallen Angels should be in the path.” Denki said reassuringly.

Red Wine smiled at Denki. “Thank you for granting us the chance to prove our worth.” He said to their Master Attendant.

Denki smiled back at his Food Soul. “Oh!! It is no problem at all! You are both definitely doing me a favor! Now go!” He shooed them both out.

Red Wine glanced at his companion and he scoffed. “You had better keep up with me.“ He said, starting to walk.

Steak huffed. “I could say the same to you.”

To Be Continued...


End file.
